


A Day Like Today

by tunamayo



Category: Free!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, nothing but fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 02:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8826850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tunamayo/pseuds/tunamayo
Summary: Makoto suddenly suggests he and Haru go on a morning picnic, but it might just be too early for Makoto.





	

Haru never really knows what to do with himself in the hours before Makoto wakes up. Sometimes he stays in bed, other times he goes for a jog, but today he sits on the couch trying to remain completely enveloped in the book he pulled from the shelf. His attention is called away by the rising sun peeking through small gaps in the drapes and the birds chirping louder than usual. He gets up to tie back the curtains and takes a look outside; despite the forecast of rain, it looks like it might be a nice day. He returns to the couch and focuses his attention to the novel. He's not usually into fantasy stories, but he knows this one in particular is a favorite of Makoto's. 

As though he were being summoned by the turning of its pages, Makoto suddenly shuffles into the living room. Haru thinks it's a little too early for him to be awake, and his partner responds right on cue with an exaggerated yawn and stretch.

"Good morning, Haru," he manages to get out before another yawn takes over.

Haru closes the book and sets it on the table just in time for Makoto to collapse in his lap, tired head feeling heavy on Haru's legs.

"Oi, if you're going to sleep, do it in bed," he says seriously, though unable to stop his upturned lips from giving away his jest.

Makoto groans and turns on his back, staring up at Haru with eyes half-closed, fighting sleep like a stubborn child. "I don't want to sleep without you there. It's lonely."

Haru sighs. It can't be helped. He rests his hand on Makoto's forehead, brushing back his bangs to lightly rub the soft skin. Makoto turns toward Haru and lifts his shirt, laughing as he places small kisses on his exposed stomach. Haru blushes feeling ticklish and tantalized but doesn’t stop Makoto’s affection. The sun shines even more brightly, and Haru can’t help but think it’s purposely mimicking the heat that rises to his face.

“It’s such a nice day. Let’s go on a picnic,” Makoto abruptly suggests. 

Haru looks to the window again. It seems that the sun is doing its best to curb any threatening storms. His thoughts flutter to enjoying an outside picnic with Makoto, surrounded by the scent of fresh cherry blossoms, gazing at the clouds with him, _maybe even feeding him_. Parks are usually crowded this time of year, but it might be early enough to avoid too many people and keep Makoto all to himself.

It sounds like a good idea. “We can do that. What food do you want?”

Makoto thinks for a moment before smiling. “Chocolate cake.” A laugh breaks past the smile.

Haru can’t help but chuckle at the absurdity of the request. “I’m not making you a chocolate cake for a breakfast picnic.” He almost laughs again when he realizes Makoto is probably being more serious than not. “Here, I’ll go check what we have.”

Makoto lifts his head to let Haru stand up, watching as he walks behind the couch into the kitchen. Before lying back down, he picks up the book Haru set aside. He immediately recognizes the cover and flips through it, the pages still in good condition considering how many times they’ve been turned. It’s a simple book about a world filled with youkai and magic. There aren’t any hidden meanings or deep symbolism, no complicated storylines or controversial topics. But it’s imaginative and fun and makes Makoto happy, and he smiles knowing that’s why Haru’s reading it.

In the kitchen, Haru places the last of the usable items on the counter and closes the refrigerator door. He thinks they have a good assortment of food to make a variety of meals suitable for breakfast. He even finds some leftover dessert cakes that Makoto will probably appreciate. 

He makes his way back to the couch to get Makoto’s help preparing the vegetables and is more surprised than he thinks he should be at the sight of Makoto asleep. Haru walks around and sits on the couch, gently taking the book from his arms and setting it back on the table. 

He stares at Makoto a moment longer, watching his body rise and fall with every quiet breath, grinning at how his mouth always ends up hanging slightly open. He remembers teasing him once that he looks like mackerel when he sleeps. He especially remembers Makoto’s smile when he asked if that’s why Haru fell in love with him. 

Haru hesitates to wake him, knowing that Makoto won’t be mad if he does; in fact, he’ll probably be more disappointed that he didn’t. But he also believes Makoto needs rest.

As if to save him from such a dilemma, rain begins to hit the window in small sparse drops. They slowly roll down the glass as if to apologize for ruining a planned day outside. Haru returns to the kitchen to put away the food he so carefully laid out, taking a few different items from the refrigerator instead. He does everything as quietly as he can, careful not to slam cabinets and drawers.

When Makoto wakes up an hour later, the first thing he notices is the rain drizzling outside. Small distant thunders can also be heard. The sudden change in weather is completely disorienting, and he feels panicked and confused for a moment. He calls out Haru’s name, fearing he won’t answer back.

“I’m in the kitchen,” Haru thankfully responds.

Makoto is relieved and walks toward his voice, finding Haru at the sink washing dishes. “I guess we’re not getting our picnic today.” He thinks that his disappointment can only be quelled by embracing Haru and wraps his arms around him from behind to test that theory.

It’s only then that Makoto notices a familiar, wonderful smell. It brings back memories of birthdays past, all of them spent with Haru. He inhales deeply to confirm his thoughts. “It smells like chocolate.”

“You woke up too soon,” Haru replies, a slight irritation in his voice. He was supposed to have it iced and finished before Makoto got up. “It’s still in the oven.”

Makoto hugs Haru tightly, pressing his smiling face into his partner’s shoulder. “You made me a chocolate cake, hm? Thank you, Haru-chan.”

Haru’s cheeks redden. “We happened to have the ingredients. That’s all.” He tries to brush off Makoto’s exuberance at being spoiled while knowing that Makoto can tell just how much Haru loves spoiling him. 

“Can I frost it?”

“You’ll use too much.”

“You can scrape it off your piece and give it to me.”

Haru laughs at the suggested compromise and shuts off the sink, turning around in Makoto’s arms to face him. He stands on the tips of his toes to kiss his forehead, stopping at his lips on the way back down. They’re so completely wrapped up in the love they feel for each other that neither notices the rain has stopped and the sun is shining again. They won’t have their picnic, but any day spent together is a nice day after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to do something really cute and short, so I hope it makes you happy! Thank you for reading!


End file.
